Random Songfics
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: I'm writing a songfic for EACH Gone character! Rated 'T' for I'm paranoid and future chapters and such...


**It's me again peeps of the Gone world! Okay, so I lost a bit with my friend so I have to do a songfic for every character and the song has to be random on shuffle. (But I'm cheating so…) And each chapter it'll be a new character so, yeah.**

**First chapter is Sam, and the song is "Fixed at Zero" by VersaEmerge. It's set during LIES, so LIES spoilers, but I'm presuming most of us read LIES… Enjoy! Oh and read, review, etc.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own ANYTHING. The song is owned by VersaEmerge and Michael Grant owns Gone.**

"_This doesn't make much sense  
>Think far out but I'm still locked in,"<em>

Sam Temple couldn't stand the FAYZ anymore. Thanks to Zil and his punks, they had started a fire, and it's all because Astrid wouldn't let him get rid of them.

The worst part of it was that Drake was back from the dead.

Drake.

Sam shuddered at the painful memory of Drake's whip. The pain was all too much, all too real. He could never forget what it felt like and what the marks of the whip looked like. The memory felt like it was happening now, when it wasn't.

Astrid thought that _she_ had it _worst_ with Drake when he had slapped her. At least _she_ didn't have to deal with being whipped! She acted like she was better than everyone else, when she wasn't. She even got everybody on the town council to say that Orsay was lying, when nobody knew if she was or if she wasn't.

Sam did love Astrid, but now he was pissed at her.

"_I'm still lost, walk in circles  
>The floor swallowed me up whole<br>There's nowhere to go,"_

Sam didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't want to go back to Perdido Beach, if he saw the fire, or Astrid, or Drake, he'll just snap. He couldn't handle anything in the FAYZ anymore. He was tired of people relying on him, thinking of him as their savior.

He couldn't save anybody.

He couldn't.

So many people were dying in the fire. So many. He couldn't save any of them, and they'll all come back to haunt him. He knew they would. He had so many dreams that involved that.

He wondered what his mom thought of him now, if he was still her brave little boy, or if that titled should actually belong to Caine.

Caine.

Sam couldn't worry about Caine. He shouldn't worry about Caine, because what he did didn't matter. And he wasn't the thing that Sam feared most.

Drake was.

"_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
>And he's telling me to give in<br>Always hissing right in my ear  
>Like it's coming from my own head,"<em>

Sam could almost hear a voice in his head, telling him to go back to Perdido Beach, telling him he's a coward. He was just… stressed out. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He couldn't handle the questions anymore.

He couldn't handle anything.

People looked up to him as a hero, but he wasn't a hero. He couldn't save anyone's life, and people were dying now. He couldn't feed people. Albert and Quinn did, but not him. He couldn't handle being mayor and he already had a breakdown, so Astrid created the council. And now he was alone trying to figure out what to do.

Astrid had it so much better than him, but she wouldn't realize that.

Sucks, right?

His life sucked. He wished they could be out of the FAYZ. He wished he couldn't have the stupid light come from his hand. He wished he lived a normal life, like everyone else not in the FAYZ.

"_It's got me mixed up  
>Trying not to give up<br>Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
>Oh, fixed at zero!"<em>

Sam hated his memories more than anything. Everything he saw in the FAYZ was so horrible, that it wasn't even funny. He couldn't stand it here anymore. The FAYZ was stupid. It was a stupid, contrived world, created by a five-year-old autistic kid.

He was stuck at having bad days again. He wished he could kiss Astrid again, but then again, he didn't want to see her right now. Seeing her and she would point the finger at him.

Point the finger. Astrid always had to do that.

Always, it seemed like.

"_I've learned to talk with my fingers  
>The only voice that wakes my ears<br>Oh, make my bones do something  
>Ever wanna jump out of your skin<br>Anticipating till the sidewalk ends  
>There's nowhere to go,"<em>

Sam walked over by the power plant. The place had bad memories, and it was still damaged from the time Caine had taken over it. This was where Drake whipped him and almost killed him. It had painful memories that he wanted to forget, but he knew he wasn't going to.

Sam still had nowhere to go, and he was better off revisiting the power plant, back with all of those horrid memories.

Drake. Caine.

How much he hated both of those names.

"_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
>And he's telling me to give in<br>Always hissing right in my ear  
>Like it's coming from my own head<br>It's got me mixed up  
>Trying not to give up<br>Tell me there's a way to get out of here,"_

Sam wanted out of the FAYZ more than anything. He wished he knew a way out, he wished there was a door that would magically get them out of the FAYZ, but he was starting to doubt that there was even a way out of the FAYZ.

No way out. Trapped forever. With Drake.

Sam shuddered. Oh god, that would be tortuous.

Sam knew he was going to have to go back to Perdido Beach eventually. But he couldn't do anything, they didn't need him. Besides, they have Orc, Jack, Edilio, and Ellen stopping the fire. He wouldn't even try.

People would think he's a coward for running away. But from everything that he has seen, who would blame him?

"_Oh, fixed at zero!"_

Sam couldn't hate this anymore. He clenched his fists. So much was happening at once. Too much for one kid to handle. He couldn't be the 'father' for everyone. He couldn't tell people what to do. If people did listen to him, it was only because they were afraid of what he could do, and he didn't like that.

He didn't want kids to fear him. He wasn't like Caine and Drake who wanted to be feared. He wasn't like them.

He wasn't.

He couldn't be.

That wasn't him. He wasn't the guy who hurt people out of cold-blood, he wasn't the sadist, he was just surfer guy Sam. That's all he wanted to be. Not Lazar-hand Sam. Just Surfer Boy Sam.

"_I'm fixed at zero!"_

That's all he was. Surfer Boy Sam. He wasn't a hero. He couldn't save any lives. He couldn't control people. He didn't have any charm. He couldn't stand murder. And the thing he loved the most was surf. He loved surfing, and he needed to surf again.

He would go back to Perdido, but later.

Somehow he needed to live with himself and survive the FAYZ.

Somehow…

**Okay, so how was it? If you ask me, I didn't like it. Anyways, I'll take any requests for which character you want me to do a songfic for next! And reviewers get a cookie… JUST KIDDING DO NOT TAKE FOOD FROM STRANGERS! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
